


Stay

by randomdestielfangirl



Series: Season 12 coda fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Cuddles, Cuddling on the kitchen floor, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: Sam is safe. His mother is miraculously back from the dead and while she’s not exactly like Dean remembered her, she’s still her. And Cas is safe and sound and actually by Dean’s side, quietly sipping his beer and rifling through the photographs on Dean’s lap— for once just staying. 
Dean never thought he could be this content, ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine.

He’s sitting on the floor of the kitchen, rifling through the photographs in his lap, the hum of the refrigerator in the background. Cas is still driving back, having healed them all before choosing to drive back separately in the truck he stole, hay and all. Dean takes a quick look at his phone, but the last message from Cas is from over two hours ago, asking Dean if he ought to pick up groceries on the way back.

Dean had sent him a quick negative, not wanting for Cas to be out too long by himself. Dean didn’t know how many of those Men of Letters were around and he certainly didn’t trust their olive branch. The last thing he wanted was Cas getting kidnapped and tortured.   

He smiles as he looks at a picture of Sam as a baby in their mother’s arms, Dean grinning beside them. It is nice, having his mother around. Sam’s presence certainly reduced the weirdness he felt around her and the drive back from Missouri was positively enjoyable. And Dean had to admit she was one hell of a hunter. She certainly saved their hides from the psychotic British chick.

_‘Sam had a chance to get out?’_

Dean sighs. Sam and Mary, both rebelling against their families, trying so hard to live normal lives. He doesn’t understand their wish for the apple pie life, but he feels guilty nonetheless. He couldn’t stop his mother making a demon deal in the past and he couldn’t stop Jess from burning all those years ago. He sometimes wonders what might have happened if he didn’t go get Sam that night.   

“Dean? Are you all right?” Cas’s gruff voice precedes him as he enters the kitchen, his brow furrowed.

“Cas.” Dean says, smiling slightly and patting the floor beside him. “Just having a beer, you want one?”

Cas squints at him and grabs one from the counter before settling down on the floor beside Dean. Their elbows knock together as Cas leans back, his trench coat more crumpled than usual. He smells faintly of hay and of cheap lilac car air freshener. It’s surprisingly soothing and Dean wants to bury his face in Cas’s neck and just breathe. They sit for a while in silence, Cas smiling fondly at the picture of Bobby and them.

Dean wonders if Cas misses Bobby. The two of them did seem to have a bond of a sort, Bobby certainly bossed him around and looked after Cas like his own.  

“Mom is missing dad.” Dean says, apropos of nothing.

Cas turns to look at him, confused.

_‘He was a great father.’_

Dean sighs, trying to reconcile the image of his father with the one his mother was talking about. Perhaps if his mother had not died that night, if she had stayed in her room, then maybe...

“That is understandable.”

“I know, Cas I do. It’s just that... The dad she knew, the one she keeps talking about...” Dean runs his thumb around the neck of the bottle. “I don’t know him. I can’t— I don’t know what to tell her about him. I’m just afraid she’ll be hurt after, you know, finding out what he became.”

“Give her time.” Cas says gently.

“Hmmm.”

“However, I also think you are underestimating your mother. I have had limited interaction with her, but she seems remarkably resilient. She will accept your father—” Cas hesitated. “Your father changing from the man she knew.”

“Maybe.” Dean says, taking another long sip of the now warm beer. “How are you feeling by the way? That warding didn’t hurt you right?”

“I am fine.” Cas says. “I’m sorry I could not be of any use to you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Cas. You found the place. They were expecting you to come rescue Sam, it was obvious those pompous sons of bitches would have taken precautions.

Cas nods vaguely and drains his beer in one long gulp. Dean smiles at the sight.

Sam is safe. His mother is miraculously back from the dead and while she’s not exactly like Dean remembered her, she’s still _her_. And Cas is safe and sound and actually by Dean’s side, quietly sipping his beer and rifling through the photographs on Dean’s lap— for once just staying.

Dean never thought he could be this content, ever. He slips an arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulls him close, burying his face in Cas’s collar.

“I’m glad you’re here, Cas.” Dean says, voice muffled.

Cas says nothing, but Dean feels him shift slightly towards him. There’s a small clink as Cas places the empty bottle aside. His arm comes up to loop around Dean’s shoulders. Dean presses closer, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist.

“Stay?” he asks Cas, sighing a little at the feel of Cas’s fingers threading through his hair.

Cas presses his lips to the top of Dean’s head.

“Of course, Dean.”    

  

 

 

 

     

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
